


Man beaten to death in a Denny's parking lot by a beautiful bassist because he is an asshole

by vviimmv



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviimmv/pseuds/vviimmv
Summary: newspaper article from an alternate (better) version of august 2007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Man beaten to death in a Denny's parking lot by a beautiful bassist because he is an asshole

Mindless Self Indulgence bassist Lindsey Ballato (stage name Lyn-Z) accused of murdering My Chemical Romance drummer Bob Bryar. 

Thu. 8.12.2007 This morning, Bryar's body was found beaten and abandoned in the parking lot of a local Denny's this morning. After the MSI concert at Ford Amphitheater last night, during which Bryar had called Ballato a 'slut', she supposedly found out about this from MSI vocalist James Euringer (stage name Jimmy Urine). According to several witnesses, she then found Bryar and angrily dragged him to the nearest Denny's (which is 47 minutes on foot), yelling at him that she was 'fed up with his bullshit' and other such things. Once they had arrived, Ballato allegedly beat him to death with her bass.  
Bryar's body was discovered, beaten and mutilated, in a local Denny's parking lot at 6:06am when Hillsborough County police department received an anonymous tip. Officials say he had sustained multiple injuries to his lower legs, stomach, chest, and face, with the cause of death being listed as blunt force trauma to the head. Analysis has yet to be completed but it is thought that Bryar was incapacitated by several kicks to the knees and repeatedly bludgeoned with an electric bass before the final blow was delivered.  
Ballato is currently in custody as the main suspect in Bryar's murder, but will likely be released soon as any proof she killed him appears to have disappeared.  
With Bryar being the 23rd Denny's parking lot murder victim in the past week, Mayor Iorio has officially labelled the situation an epidemic and nominated a crime prevention counsel to tackle the problem and ensure citizens' safety.  
Denny's was reached for comment but neglected to answer.


End file.
